fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Warhead Brachydios
Blastblight |weaknesses = Water Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis) }} Warhead Brachydios are Deviants of Brachydios. Physiology Warhead Brachydios are much larger than normal Brachydios and have spiky protrusions on their horns and forelimbs. Their obsidian hides sport more pronounced plates and ridges and is now a steel blue color due to the presence of metal. The slime mold, once a bright green, is now a vibrant red color. The slime now appears to grow around their jaws and on their tail. Abilities The main adaption that puts them apart from normal Brachydios is the large amount of slime mold found on their body. This slime mold is unusually active on their arms, tail, back, and head. The slime mold is extremely volatile and will explode almost immediately once removed from the Brute Wyvern's body. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Brachydios Main Article: 'Brachydios'' Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Forefoot Fist Wyvern *Family: Brachy Warhead Brachydios is the Deviant of Brachydios. Habitat Range Warhead Brachydios have been sighted in the Deserted Island, Frozen Seaway, Polar Field, Polar Sea, Artic Ridge, Forlorn Arena, Tundra, Volcanic Hollow, and the Volcano. Ecological Niche Brachydios is an apex predator, that has been shown to be able to defeat other large predatory monsters like Agnaktor. It is likely that Brachydios competes with Agnaktor, Rathalos, Brute Tigrex, Tetsucabra, Teostra, Seregios, Glavenus, and Deviljho. Brachydios will also prey on smaller predators such as Great Wroggi, Great Baggi, and Great Jaggi. With the unique slime mold at its disposal and its extreme aggression towards intruding monsters and hunters, it would be more than a match for most other predators. Brachydios will occasionally feed on ore. Elder Dragons like Alatreon, Crimson Fatalis and Dire Miralis, along with the Flying Wyvern Akantor could be a huge threat to Brachydios because all of them are extremely dangerous, so the Brute Wyvern would prefer to stay away from them at all times. Biological Adaptations Warhead Brachydios have the same adaptions as Brachydios, however, there is a few differences between them. Warhead Brachydios are much larger compared to normal Brachydios. The main adaption that puts them apart from normal Brachydios is the extremely reactive and explosive slime mold found on their bodies. This slime mold has become unusually active on its forelegs, jaws, tail, and head. This further developed slime mold is what gives the, their additional name, '''Warhead. The reason is unknown, though it could be just because of old age. The Brute Wyvern's have reinforced their armored shells to better protect themselves against the explosive blasts that the mold creates on impact. They have done by melting metal ores and minerals and attaching them with lava, similarly to Uragaan. Behavior Warhead Brachydios are extremely aggressive and territorial creatures and will not hesitate to attack if they feel threatened or challenged. They appear to be more intelligent as they make use of the slime mold that grows on their jaws and tail in conjunction with the slime that already grows on its fists and horn. The Hunter's Guild only allow hunters with special permits to hunt them down. Materials 'G Rank' Equipment Weapons Note: Only the final form of weapons are shown. Armor Blademaster Skills: Warhead Soul, True Warhead Soul, Artillery Novice, Bio Master, Saddle Sore Gunner Skills: Warhead Soul, True Warhead Soul, Artillery Novice, Bio Master, Saddle Sore Theme Quests Attacks *'Roar': Warhead Brachydios stays in place and roars, stopping the Hunter in his/her tracks if caught within the range of the roar. Requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Hook Punch': Warhead Brachydios performs a right or left hook with its fist, inflicting Blastblight upon contact. *'Flanking Punch': Warhead Brachydios leaps 90 degrees to the left or right while punching downward with the corresponding arm, inflicting Blastblight upon impact. *'Advancing Punch Combo': Warhead Brachydios will travel forward in a straight line, delivering alternating punches with its fists as it goes. It will perform five punches in total. Each Punch will leave a slime puddle on the ground behind it. Warhead Brachydios can cancel this attack mid sequence and use another attack. *'Ground Pound': Warhead Brachydios winds up vertically with one of its arms and slams it forcefully to the ground, inflicting Blastblight upon impact. This attack leaves a puddle of slime on the ground, creates a very large explosion when in Rage Mode. *'Tail Swing': Warhead Brachydios performs a standard Brute Wyvern tail swing, and whips its tail 90 degrees, usually twice in a row. Will sometimes whip its tail only once and will use a different attack. Inflicts Blastblight when a Hunter is hit. *'Tail Slam': Warhead Brachydios looks back and balances on its forelegs, performing a hand stand. Warhead Brachydios raises its tail up high in the air and brings it down, slamming it against the ground and creating a medium-sized slime puddle upon impact and inflicts Blastblight. In Rage Mode this attacks causes an explosions. *'Explosive Dive': Warhead Brachydios walks backwards while licking its forearms, and then runs forward and leaps a considerable distance to attack the player. This attack leaves two puddles of slime and inflicts Blastblight if it hits a Hunter. In Rage Mode the initial impact creates a very large explosion and is used more frequently. *'Slime Pool': Warhead Brachydios slams its horn into the ground, creating a very large pool of slime. Inflicts Blastblight if a Hunter comes into contact with the slime pool before it explodes. *'Slime Throw': Warhead Brachydios sends globules of slime into the air that rain down upon the area. Critical Mass Brachydios will either wave its arms around, flick its head upwards, or swing its tail around and sends slime balls across the air. *'Slime Bite': Warhead Brachydios stands on all fours with its forelimbs against the ground and lunges forward, snapping at the Hunter multiple times. This attack causes Blastblight if it hits. *'Dragging Punch': Warhead Brachydios places one arm on the ground and drags it along the ground in a wide arc in front of it, leaving behind multiple slime puddles. When in Rage Mode this attacks causes multiple explosions. *'Explosive Wave': Warhead Brachydios slams its horn into the ground and drives it forward, creating a chain of explosions that advances outward a considerable distance. This attack can only be performed during rage mode and replaces the Slime Pool attack. *'Explosion Flurry': Warhead Brachydios slams its horn into the ground. A few seconds later, many explosions begin occurring within a wide radius around it. This attack covers more ground compared to normal Brachydios. *'Triple Supernova': The slime on Warhead Brachydios's arms and horn glow white and slams one arm down on the ground, creating a large explosion by its side. It slams down the other arm and creates another explosion. It finishes off the attack by slamming its head against the ground and creating a massive explosion around it. Notes *Warhead Brachydios is a G Rank Exclusive Deviant. *The horn and both arms can be broken. Its tail now has to be broken once first before it can be severed and carved. *Its additional name, Warhead, is a reference to Brachydios being based off a missile. A warhead is the explosive head of a missile, torpedo, or similar weapon. *Warhead Brachydios' roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Similarly to Raging Brachydios, the next attack on its head, arms, or tail will activate the slime and it will explode after half a second. This only happens when in Rage Mode. *The slime puddles left behind by its attacks will turn from red to pink, then white before exploding **The puddles are also slightly bigger than Brachydios' puddles. Gallery Critical Mass Brachydios Render by MegaBeedrill.png|Old render created by MegaBeedrill. Warhead Brachydios Render by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png|Current render created by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. Warhead Brachydios Icon.png|Old icon created by MonsterHunterFlacko. Warhead Brachydios Icon by TheBrilliantLance.png|Current icon by TheBrilliantLance. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Iconic Monster